


None Yet

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Archive warnings will be changed later, F/M, Gen, God-Like!Harry, Mutant Powers, Mutant!Harry, Mutants, Not finished!, Overpowered Harry Potter, STORY CUTS OFF SUDDENLY!!, THIS IS A PLOT BUNNY!, rating will change later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: an excerpt from somewhere in the middle of an idea i had. if i turn it into a full story, this bit would be a at least 2 chapters in.





	None Yet

Scott pulled his car into the parking lot of the mall. He, Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Kurt were all out of uniform, but were here on X-Men business.

Jean looked over at then all, specifically Scott. “Remember, the Professor said he had sensed these people, but they haven’t done anything. We don’t know if they’re hostile or not. So keep it calm. We’re just going to find them and talk. Find out their intentions.”

Scott waved a hand. “We’ll be fine, Jean.”

Kurt grinned and gave her a tumbs up. “You worry too much. Zis will be no problem for us.”

Rogue frowned. “Ah do’n know Kurt. The professor said Ceribro only get’s readings from mutants actively using their powers... one o’ these guys had ta be using their power for the Professor ta pick it up. It might be a trap.”

Kitty nodded. “Like, yeah. Let’s just be careful, okay?”

Kurt nodded, becoming more serious. “Right. I didn’t think of that. What if one of them has powers like Wanda’s?”

Kitty nodded. “Yeah. She was, like, crazy strong and she makes our powers go nuts. If anyone else has a power like that...”

Scott waved a hand again. “You’re over thinking things. Let’s just do this.”

The group walked cautiously into the Mall. They looked around, trying to be conspicuous but slightly failing.

They spotted the group of twelve easily, judging by the guy with the tips of a pair of scaly wings and a tail poking out the bottom of a bulging coat and the girl covered in green fur. They were sitting around a café, heads together, talking. People were giving the group suspicious glances but as they weren’t doing anything they left them alone. The group were just picking up their empty cups and stacking the trays when a man walked over to them.

“Hey, Freaks!” The group looked over to him. “Your kind aren’t welcome here! Get out!”

The group seemed to shrink into themselves. The green girl hid behind the guy with the wings and tail, who was growling softly, even as he backed up.

Jean walked over. “Is there a problem here?”

One of the group, a messy black-blue haired teen turned and ducked his head. “No ma’am. No problem. We were just leaving.”

Scott walked up. “You don’t have to leave just because he told you to.” He jerked his head towards the man.

The kid shook his head. “We were leaving anyway. It’s okay.”

Jean shook her head. “No, you shouldn’t have to stay away from somewhere just because people don’t like that you have powers.”

The kid shook his head frantically. “No! We were leaving anyway...”

Kurt stepped up. “The guy has a point. There’s no sense arguing against it when you were doing it anyway.”

The kid smiled slightly at him.

Scott shook his head. “It’s the principle of the thing. These guys shouldn’t have to leave somewhere just because someone doesn’t like them.”

The sandy-haired man in the group stepped forwards. “While I appreciate you standing up for us, we don’t need your help right now. There is no sense in starting a fight unnecessarily.”

The aggressing man growled and stepped forward. “And what if I want a fight?”

The sandy-haired man turned around, a soft smile stretched across his face, somehow making the scars there seem threatening. “Why do you want to fight? What would you gain from it?”

“You freaks leaving.”

“But we’re doing that anyway. What else would you gain?”

The man spluttered for a moment. “D-Don’t try those mind games on me freak! You can’t use your power on me!”

The scared man tilted his head. “My powers have nothing to do with the mind. I can turn into a wolf.”

The man growled again and threw a punch. A short, black haired girl held her palm up and the man’s fist hit it with a resounding smack that had the man rearing back, clutching his arm. “Argh!”

A woman in a work apron came out of the café proper. “Oh dear, are you okay?”

The man scowled at her. “Do I look okay?”

The woman glared at him. “I wasn’t talking to you.” She turned to the girl. “Are you alright, dear?”

The girl nodded. “Yup. Invincible.” She pointed a thumb at herself. “Barely felt it.”

The waitress nodded. “Good.” She turned back to the man. “I suggest you leave. These people are paying costumers and we don’t like people attacking our customers.”

The man glared. “But they’re mutants!”

“So what? They came here, paid and haven’t bothered my other customers. You on the other hand, came here, caused my customers distress and made a scene and a fool of yourself.”

The man growled. “These freaks don’t deserve to be around us normal people.” He turned on his heel and stormed off, a couple of teens nearby giving slow, sarcastic claps. He growled at them on the way past.

Scott looked at the group. “Sorry you had to deal with him.”

The sandy haired man shook his head. “No need to apologise. We’ve deal with worse. Far worse.” He shrugged. “It’s human nature to fear what you don’t understand. Those who seek to understand seek to remove that fear, even without knowing they’re doing it.”

Jean nodded. “Wise words. By your accents I’m guessing you’re all from England?”

The blue-black haired teen nodded. “Yup. I’m Harry Potter-Hawlett. This is Remus Lupin,” the sandy haired man waved, “His Wife Tonks,” the pink haired lady inclined her head, “Their son Teddy,” the toddler she was holding clapped, hearing his name, “Luna Lovegood,” a platinum blond who was staring off at the ceiling somewhere. “Luna... hoi!”

Luna turned around. “Oh, I’m sorry where you talking to me? I was watching the drizzling plimdingers. They seem quite active here.”

Harry tilted his head. “Really? Huh... anyway that’s Luna. This is Breen,” the green furred girl poked her head out from behind the man with wings before ducking out of sight again. “That’s Charlie Weasley,” the man waved, “His brothers Fred,” the twin on the left waved, “And George,” the other twin waved, “This is Collin Creevey,” a mousy looking kid waved enthusiastically, “His brother Denis,” the boy next to him waved nervously, “And Fae Dukes,” the short, black haired girl bowed slightly.

Scott nodded. “Right. Nice to meet you all. I’m Scott, this is Jean, Kitty, Kurt and Rogue.”

Jean looked over at Remus. “So, what brings you all to Bayville?”

Remus tilted his head. “Well, two things. We’re looking for Fae’s brother, Fred Dukes, and Harry’s father, James Hawlett and we are looking for somewhere called Xavier’s Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Do you know where it is?”

Kitty nodded. “Yeah, we live there.”

Breen poked her head back from behind Charlie. “Really? Can you take us there?”

Kurt nodded. “Ya, and we know where you can find Fred Dukes too.”

Fae appeared in front of him quite suddenly. “Really? Where?”

Kurt shrugged slightly, “At the Brotherhood. I’ll take you there sometime.”

Fae grinned and hugged him, “Thank you so much!”

Remus smiled at her. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. We need to meet Professor Xavier first. Once we’ve done that, we can look for Fred and James.”

Harry nodded. “We also need somewhere to live. Don’t forget, we have nothing.”

Remus grimaced. “I haven’t forgotten.”

Kurt frowned, finally managing to detangle Fae from him. “Nothing?”

Harry shook his head. “Nada.”

“At all?”

“Nothing. I won’t go into detail but we’re lucky to have clothes.”

Kurt frowned. “Oh...”

Jean folded her hands. “Are you all mutants?”

Harry shook his head. “Denis isn’t. He does have a dormant X Gene. The rest of us are mutants though.”

Scott raised an eyebrow. “Really? What are your powers?”

Harry chuckled. “Better question would be what _can’t_ we do?”

Tonks snorted. “Speak for yourself Harry. The rest of us aren’t god incarnate.”

Rogue shrugged one arm. “Why don’t we just go back ta the manor? You can all see the Professa and you can show us what you can do in the danger room.”

Kitty nodded, grinning. “Yeah! Let’s go!”

Soon enough they were back at the X-van. Scott looked at them. “Um... do you have a ride?”

Harry smirked. “We have nothing. Don’t worry, we can fly. You drive and lead the way.” He waved a hand in a dramatic gesture towards the van.

Jean shared a look with Scott before turning back. “I’ll fly with you. Can you all fly?”

Breen turned into some kind of giant bird and Collin and Denis hopped onto her back, Charlie spread his wings and Fae hopped onto his back while Harry’s hands seemed to glow for a moment before the other’s levitated slightly.

Jean smirked. “Tonks and Teddy can ride in the van if you like.”

Kurt looked inside the van for a second. “We could get a few more of you if you want, I can port right back to the manor.”

Tonks looked at Teddy before sharing a glance with Remus. She stepped up to Kurt. “Can you take passengers? I know Harry can’t.”

Kurt nodded. “Ya,” he looked to Harry. “You can teleport?”

Harry nodded. “You know every power you’ve ever seen? I most likely have it.” He chuckled slightly at the incredulous expressions on everyone’s faces. “Yeah, it’s complicated. I’ll tell you about it later.”

Tonks nodded. “If you could Port me and Teddy to the manor that would be appreciated.”

Kurt nodded. “Sure, just take my hand.”

She hesitated slightly. “It’s safe for kids?”

“Absolutely.”

She nodded and took his hand. A moment later they were gone in a puff of smoke. The twins closed their eyes for a moment. George smiled. “They’re fine.”

Harry nodded. “Alright. If you guys wanna ride in the van then?”

Kitty nodded. “Yeah, there’s plenty o’ room.”

Fred, George, Luna and Fae climbed into the van. Collin and Denis sent a thumbs up from Breen’s back and Charlie copied the motion.

Harry nodded to them and looked to Jean. “Lead the way then.”

Jean smirked. “Try to keep up.”

She lifted up into the air and flew off towards the manor. Harry shifted into a raven and followed, with Breen and Charlie following. They easily followed Jean through the skies until a manor was visible on top of a hill next to a cliff. They landed outside the front doors as Tonks, Teddy, the professor and Logan came out.

.oOo.

As soon as he shifted back into his human form Harry knew, without a doubt, the man standing in front of him was his father. James Logan Hawlett.

**Author's Note:**

> Fred and George – telepathy (Charlie’s brothers)  
> Remus Lupin – werewolf (Tonks’ husband, Teddy’s father)  
> Tonks – human class shape shifter (Remus’ Wife, Teddy’s mother)  
> Teddy – werewolf, Human class shape shifter (Remus & Tonks’ son)  
> Luna – spirit medium and fortune teller  
> Breen – shape shifter (Basically female beast boy, also, a squib)  
> Charlie – Dragon hybrid (Fred & George’s brother)  
> Collin – Technomancer (Denis’ Brother)  
> Denis – no power (Collin’s Brother)  
> Harry – weapon XII  
> Fae Dukes – strong woman, super flexibility (Fred Dukes’ sister)


End file.
